In a general speaker device, a voice coil fixed to a diaphragm is arranged to vibrate vibratably in a magnetic gap of a magnetic circuit. A lead wire pulled out of the voice coil is fixed and electrically connected to a terminal part provided on a speaker frame. For example, a general speaker device possesses the structure that the lead wire is connected to the terminal part not in a straight line, but connected with some extra length portions such as bent portions, etc. (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication 2003-348690). In the above speaker device, the lead wire is adaptable to the displacement of the voice coil and the stress applied to the lead wire is reduced by the bent portions of the lead wire.